deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Need Help
This is my first playthrough, and I'm on Chapter 7. I'm at the part where you pull those HUGE fans. Problem is, I don't know when to/how to stop pulling it, so I lose oxygen and die. When ever someone gets the chance, please tell me when to stop (if you can) and how to (if you can) otherwise, tell me what to do so I don't die. Dinosaurfan1 00:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna try to explain this as clearly as I can. Those things you pull are solar panels that are part of a solar array. The solar panels you pull on have a light coming from them. There should be another panel across from the ones you have to pull. When you're moving the panels, you have to make the light connect between the two panels. Hope this helps. Razr459 01:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC)Razr459 : This is where you are aligning the solar array to the tower, correct? There should be oxygen panels scattered throughout the array. ::First off, I need to know what button (on PS3, btw) to let go, and, I know that there is oxygen panels, problem is, I CAN'T LET GO OF THE SOLAR PANEL SO I LOSE OXYGEN AND DIE. Sorry if that mean, I wasn't trying to yell, and just did that so you understand my problem.Dinosaurfan1 21:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::You can't let go unless you align it.Komodo Saurian 01:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I can't get it to the right area before I lose oxygen and die, this is why I need help. Dinosaurfan1 02:04, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::You should be able to let go of the dish by pressing "X". Other then that, just remember you move them by pressing "X" to connect to the panel next to the array and the right stick to move the dish itself. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Thanksfor telling me that. Now then, when do I let go? Do I let go when I'm faceing the sun or what?Dinosaurfan1 21:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: As soon as the light from the panel you're moving hits the right spot on the array dish across from you, you will automatically let go. You may have to move it around the panel a bit to find the right spot, but you should get it eventually.--Haegemonia(talk) 00:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Thanks for all your help. Now, I'm on chapter 8: Through the CEC and I'm at that huge fan thing part after Tieddmann traps you. I freeze it with stasis but I don't have enough and I try to go through and die. Please respond as soon as you can. Dinosaurfan1 21:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay, anyway, what part are you at exactly? Is it the screws, the turbines, or the hydrogen processing (the rings of fire)? Since you said a "huge fan" I'm assuming you mean the hydrogen processing, in which case you don't need stasis. Just zoom through the rings (press L1 to boost and go faster) when there is no ring of flame around it. At the end you will face a nest (like you saw at the Solar Array) so just deal with that and then go through the pressure door using one of the booster pods. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : :Whoops, I didn't mean fans, I mean those sharp stuff you have to go through immediatly after Tieddmann traps you. Dinosaurfan1 00:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, you mean the "grinders"; you can't stasis them, you have to maneuver around them. Just go slowly and you should be fine, also, try holding the (what I imagine it would be for the PS3) L1 button to keep yourself oriented to the ground, this will make it easier for you to navigate. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::You can stasis everything at that part except for the fire rings. BatmanVampireNinja 17:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::If you have some stasis packs, then spam some stasis at the grinders you need to slow down and pass freely, i do that all the time. About the rings don't worry, they can't damage you unless you touch the flames, the center part (as well as a lot of the area around it) is harmless so you can just pass (no need to wait for the flames to die down). I think that was implemented so you would not have space to maneuver when you are dodging the Nest projectiles. This is a nice and tested method. --User:CryGame-- ::: :::Sorry for waiting forever, but I had a bunch of homework and other stuff. Thx for all your help, now I'm on this one part in Chapter 9 Where I have to activate something in that chapter, btw it's not long after your first encounter with a divider. I have now idea what to do, there are panals to lift things up. I've read the offical guide and it says that a "Divider's head should come after doing it correctly" or something like that. Dinosaurfan1 23:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure I know what you are talking about. You should be in a room with three large cylinders with the center one being exposed; that center one requires you to place three objects into it. (all of the objects have a bright blue glow) There is one large circular object to the right of the right most cylinder, place that into the center one. Then use kinesis to open the right cylinder (grab it and slide it upwards) and stasis it so you are able to retrieve the next part. Once you have placed that part into the center cylinder, then open up the left most one and it will lock so you do not need stasis. Once you have placed all of the parts it should light up or something and you are now able to activate the console on the wall opposite the cylinders. After that simply fight some necromorphs and enter the tram. I hope this helps and good luck. BatmanVampireNinja 23:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see, you're at the gearbox for the tram; alright what you want to do is remove the shiny gear pieces from the left and right cylinders and place them in the center one. Now, you first will have to lift up the cover of the two outer containers, however, while the left one stays up on its own the right one will fall back down in a second or two, so either grab the piece quickly or stasis the cover and then grab the piece. Finally, in the corner of the room to the right (while facing the gearboxes), you will see a big, wheel-like gear sitting there; this is the final piece you have to put in that center gearbox, though be careful, as a Divider head rests under it and will come at you. Once you have all the gears inside the center gearbox at the right locations, just activate the console right in front of them to get the tram running. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:54, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you all! Thanks to you I am almost through Chapter 9 (I had to take a break, I'm at a save point RIGHT next to a store.) Once again thank you all! Dinosaurfan1 22:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, we're always glad to help :) --Haegemonia(talk) 01:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : :This is a problem that doesn't have to do with any chapters, but I'm trying to download patch 1.01 but it only gets so far before stoping and telling me an error as appeared (8071073) I've typed that code in at playstation support, but it doesn't work. Can anybody tell me what to do? :'( EDIT: Nervermind, I got it to work! Dinosaurfan1 17:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Patch 1.01? Nice, already have it and i am very pleased since i am a PC user. But wait, what does the patch fix on PS3? I don't think it has major problems like the PC version had. --CryGame-- :It just adds the Severed Trophies in the trophies section, which is funny considering at the moment I don't have it. Dinosaurfan1 17:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Have you tried Hard Core yet? I tried, didn't make it the first time, studied the game a lot and i will try again tomorrow. *Noms on bread* --CryGame-- : :| No, this is only my first playthrough Dinosaurfan1 18:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::If you decide to try Hardcore, you can read my blog post detailing my playthrough of hardcore as well as the comments to get some tips and tricks; also, you can contact me directly and/or make a post here if you ever need any help with it. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I know this doesn't have to do with this forum, but that picture I added (The Dead Space: Security picture) is a sneek peek of a new story I'm writing. Dinosaurfan1 01:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I have had multiple issues with Dead Space 2. Firstly i bought it off my friend who hardly played it and hadnt even installed the installation code for multiplayer. But the problem is that when i first got it i did the trial. After that finished i tried to type in the code but it wont even let me press 'x' to redeem it. So when i go 'online pass' and it comes up with three options it wont even let me click on any of them. The second HUGE problem is that i bought the hazard pack dlc and i installed it and it doesnt even work. I went to the store but its not there. I then went to the main menu and went to the option that says store but it says that it cant connect to playstation store. Can someone please help me with these two disasters?? :Hello Cobra272, welcome to the Dead Space wiki! Now, about your inability to redeem the multiplayer pass, maybe you can try out a different method. From the XMB go to PlayStation Network --> Account Management --> Redeem Codes, and try from there. If that still won't work, all I can think is that either your friend has already used the code, or there is an issue with PSN (it's Wednesday today, isn't it the day of scheduled maintenance?). As for your second problem, I'm sorry but I can't be of any help there, as I have never downloaded, nor I intend to do so in the future, DLC weapon/map/costume/etc. packs, so I have no idea how they work. I wish you luck! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks for that. When i get home i will check. \ : :I tried that when i went home and yet it still wont work. Ive even tried to purchase a new one but as i said i cant even press 'x' on purchase new code. Is there any other way? ::Well, I honestly cannot thing of any other reason as to why is that so.. I checked on my copy of the game and I also cannot select the "redeem code" and "purchase new code" options from the "Online Pass" menu (or maybe it was just "Pass"), but on the other hand I have already redeemed it since day one (not that I have ever bothered to play more than 2 or 3 multiplayer matches in total, but that's another story). Anyway I did notice however, that if you go in the "Store" menu, you can also buy a new code from there. Or, if that won't work either, you can try purchasing it straight from the PSN Store, not from inside the game. Also, if you followed my instructions from my last reply (got into account management, selected the redeem codes option, and entered the game's original pass key) and it did not work it's almost certain that it is used already. Maybe you could tell us what was the message it gave you when you tried to redeem the code from there. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well the thing is is that i cant seem to find where to buy a new pass. All i see is dlc and demo's. When i tried to redeem it it said pretty much what it says when u get it wrong eg " The code you entered may no be correct or may no longer be vaild...Please check your entries" :::There is no "purchase online pass" or something similar in the in-game Store menu? Strange, that's an option for me.. Anyway, did you also search in the full/official PSN Store (the one you can access from XMB) and you still could not find an option to purchase a new pass? Try using the search function and type 'dead space 2'. That should return everything related to Dead Space 2. If the option to purchase a new online pass still doesn't show even after this, I honestly cannot help any more than that. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Yeah i typed in 'Dead Space 2' and it still didnt show. Maybe its something to do with the disc. ::::Unlikely. Try contacting EA, they should provide more help on the matter. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have found the issue. The problem is that i cant seem to link Dead Space 2 to my ea account. I have made an ea account from my computer and linked it to my psn but nothing has happened. I think that when i first played Dead Space 2 i either declined the ea registration or made a random account that i cant remember. Can anyone help me as to whether or not i can see what account i linked to Dead Space 2 and if i can change it to a new account. Any help is appreciated. ::::